Shibukawa Kiyohiko
Perfil thumb|250px|Shibukawa Kiyohiko *'Nombre' 渋川清彦 (しぶかわ きよひこ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Shibukawa Kiyohiko *'Nombre real:' 田中清彦 (たなか きよひ) / Tanaka Kiyohi *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefecture de Gunma, Japón *'Estatura:' 175 cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Esposa *'Agencia:''' DECADEinc. Drama *Hitori Kyanpu de Kutte Neru (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Banjou no Himawari (NHK BS Premium, 2019) *Nusumareta Kao (WOWOW, 2019) *Room Laundering (TBS-MBS, 2018) *Gakeppuchi Hotel! (NTV, 2018) ep.3 *Monte Cristo (Fuji TV, 2018) *Sego-don (NHK, 2018) *Okusama wa, Toriatsukai Chuui (NTV, 2017) ep.7 *Keiji Yugami (Fuji TV, 2017) ep.5 *Zenryoku Shissou (NHK, 2017) ep.6 *Plage (WOWOW, 2017) *Cold Case (WOWOW, 2016) ep.2 *Ichinen-han Mate (Fuji TV, 2016) *Love Song (Fuji TV, 2016) *Kono Machi no Inochi ni (WOWOW, 2016) *Futagashira (WOWOW, 2016) *[Shokubutsu Danshi Beranda Season 3 (NHK BS Premium, 2016) ep.12 *Shokubutsu Danshi Beranda Season 2 (NHK BS Premium, 2015) ep.11 *Mother Game (TBS, 2015) *Ouroboros (TBS, 2015) *Zainin no Uso (WOWOW, 2014) *Hero 2 (Fuji TV, 2014) ep.6 *Peter no Soretsu (TBS, 2014) *Bitter Blood (Fuji TV, 2014) ep.4 *Ore no Dandyism (TV Tokyo, 2014) ep.2,6 *Shokubutsu Danshi Beranda (NHK BS Premium, 2014) ep.13 *Galileo 2 (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.5 *Shuden Bye Bye (TBS, 2013) ep.4 *Soratobu Kouhoushitsu (TBS, 2013) *Mahoro Eki Mae Bangaichi (TV Tokyo, 2013) *Otomesan (TV Asahi, 2013) *PRICELESS (Fuji TV, 2012) ep.2,5,7,9-10 *Hitori Shizuka (WOWOW, 2012) *Omoni Naitemasu (Fuji TV, 2012) ep.4-5,8 *Gaiji Keisatsu (NHK, 2009) *Gekidan Engimono - Otoko no Yume (Fuji TV, 2006) *Gekidan Engimono - Gekijo (Fuji TV, 2004) *Kira Kira Hikaru (Fuji TV, 1998) ep.6 Películas *You to Bakemono ni naru Chichi ga tsurai (-) *Heisa Byoutou (2019) *Barbara (2019) *Shiba Park (2019) *We Are Little Zombies (2019) *Hansekai (2019) *Out & Out (2018) *Tomerareruka, Oretachi o (2018) *Nakimushi Shottan no Kiseki (2018) *The Chrysanthemum and the Guillotine / Kiku to Girochin (2018) *Room Laundering (2018) *Punk Samurai Slash Down (2018) *Enokida Bouekido (2018) *Takasaki Graffiti (2018) *Zenigata (2018) *Between Men and the Gods (2018) *Amy Said (2017) *Hirugao: Love Affairs in the Afternoon (2017) *Tsuioku (2017) *Neko Ninja (2017) *Shimajima Kaisha (2017) *Mitsu no Aware (2016) *Lowlife Love (2016) *Areno: The Wilderness / Areno (2015) *Obon Brothers / Obon no Ototo (2015) *That's it (2015) *Love & Peace (2015) *Joker Game (2015) *Shinya Shokudo (2015) *Chokolietta (2015) *And The Mud Ship Sails Away / Soshite Dorobune wa Yuku (2014) *Starting Over (2014) *Touching The Skin Of Eeriness / Bukimi na Mono no Hada ni Sawaru (2014) *The Millennial Rapture / Sennen no Yuraku (2013) *Yokomichi Yonosuke (2013) *It's Me, It's Me / Ore Ore (2013) *Love Bombs / Samayou Kemono (2013) *Monster (2013) *Black Dawn / Gaiji Keisatsu (2012) *11.25 The Day He Chose His Own Fate / 11.25 Jiketsu no Hi: Mishima Yukio to Wakamono-Tachi *(2012) *Isn't Anyone Alive? / Ikiterumono wa Inainoka (2012) *Petrel Hotel Blue / Kaien Hoteru · Buru (2012) *Fish on Land / Seiji -Riku no Uo- (2011) *Boys on the Run (2010) *Golden Slumber / Goruden suranba (2010) *The Blood of Rebirth / Yomigaeri no Chi (2009) *Fish Story (2009) *Bakabakance (2008) *Yakuza's Kindergarten (2007) *Captain Tokio (2007) *FM89.3 (2007) *A Big Bang Love: Juvenile / 46-okunen no koi (2006) *The Last Love Song on This Little Planet / Saishu heiki kanojo (2005) *Hanging Garden / Kuchu teien (2005) *World's End / Girlfriend * Sekai no owari (2005) *Mirrored Mind / Kyoshin (2005) *Girlfriend: Someone Please Stop the World (2004) *Kaminari hashiru natsu (2003) *9 Souls (2003) *Tokyo Eleven / Tokyo 10+01 (2003) *The Mars Canon / Kasei no kanon (2002) *Wasabi (2001) *Ichi the Killer / Koroshiya 1 (2001) *Blue Spring / Aoi haru (2001) *Pornostar (1998) Enlaces *Perfil (DECADE) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería ShibukawaKiyohiko.jpg Shibukawa Kiyohiko 2.jpg Shibukawa Kiyohiko 3.jpg Shibukawa Kiyohiko 4.jpg Shibukawa Kiyohiko 5.jpg Shibukawa Kiyohiko 6.jpg Categoría:Decade Inc Categoría:JActor